


WHAP!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Head of Household, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Taken In Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stays up past his bedtime. Steve is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAP!

When Tony looked up at the clock, he was shocked to see what time it was. He knew he’d been in his lab for a long time working on the Mark VII like Steve had asked, but he completely lost track of time. Normally Tony would’ve asked Jarvis to notify him when it was midnight, but he was so excited to finish the repairs and make Steve proud that he forgot.

Unless the Avengers were on a mission, Tony was supposed to be waiting in bed for Steve at midnight, freshly showered and dressed in his pink bra and panties with cream lace trim. It was one of their rules, and even though Tony had a difficult time adjusting to being submissive for the first few months of their relationship he now loved answering to Steve and doing as he was told. He loved making Steve, who he lovingly referred to as Daddy, happy, and he would do anything to please him.

Tony went against Daddy’s wishes by staying up past midnight, however, and he knew he was in trouble. He put down his soldering gun, walked over to the floor length mirror to his right and stared at himself, disgusted by his appearance. His hair was greasy and sticking up on all ends, his face and arms were smudged with oil and dirt, and his black wife beater and distressed jeans were stained with all shades and tints of grey and brown. Daddy wasn’t going to be happy to see him in such a deplorable state, and Tony hoped he had enough time to clean himself up and change clothes before Daddy walked into the bedroom.

He rushed out of his lab and into the elevator, pushing the level 20 button over and over again in hope that it would somehow make it move faster. It seemed slower than usual, however, and Tony took the opportunity to remove his dirty, sweat-sticky clothes as the elevator brought him to his destination. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Tony was already completely naked with his clothes piled in his arms. Tony knew that Daddy would be especially unhappy if Tony left his mess in the elevator, so it was better to take care of them now; the last thing he wanted was to disappoint the Head of Household even further.

Tony ran down the hallway to the left and into their bedroom door at the end of the hall, tossing his soiled clothing into the hamper sitting right next to the doorframe. When his dirty clothes were put away just as Daddy expected, Tony hurried into the bathroom on the left hand side of their bedroom and turned on the water in their shower. When the water warmed up, Tony walked in, slathered his body head to toe in body wash with a bath pouf, washing away the dirt, debris and sweat covering virtually every inch of his body.

Two minutes later he was out of the shower, and he swiftly dried off and carefully folded up the towel and put it on the rack next to the sink, just as Daddy told him to do whenever he finished bathing. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, gave himself a smug grin for cleaning himself up before Daddy came into the bedroom and walked out of the bathroom. Tony’s belief that he’d gotten away with his bad behavior was incorrect, however; Daddy was sitting at the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxer briefs and holding a wooden paddle. He took his eyes off of the paddle and looked over at Tony, his naked body shivering in shame as he looked at his Daddy with his big, brown eyes.

“Baby boy, what time is it?” Daddy asked as he beckoned for Tony to come to him, waiting patiently as Tony hesitantly walked over to him and sat down on the bed to the left of him.

“It’s past midnight, Daddy… I’m sorry, I got caught up making repairs to the suit and I just never looked up at the time. I didn’t do it on purp-” Tony began to apologize, but Daddy brought his left index finger up to his sub’s lips to silence him.

“You know better than to make excuses, baby boy. You should be dressed and in bed right now, not just stepping out of the shower… It doesn’t matter that you were having fun working on your toy, that’s not a good reason to misbehave and I’m disappointed in you for thinking that you can get away with your mistake and hide it from me. You thought I wouldn’t find out that you were late to bed, and I can see that… Now tell me, what’s your punishment for not getting to bed on time?” Daddy questioned as he looked over at Tony, whose face was flush bright red in embarrassment.

“Tw-Twelve paddles…” Tony mumbled, unable to bring himself to look Daddy in the eyes.

“That’s right, baby boy. Now go get your pillow and get on Daddy’s lap. Now be a good boy and hurry,” Daddy said in a calm, even voice as he watched Tony crawl to the head of the bed, grab his favorite blue pillow and return to his previous position.

Tony put his blue pillow on Daddy’s lap, and then assumed his position on Daddy’s knee. He kept his arms out in front of him and gripped the corner of the bed with his sweaty, wet hands; the last time Tony didn’t keep his hands gripped to something he ended up covering his butt to defend himself from Daddy’s paddling, and neither of them wanted that to happen again. Before Daddy began, Tony turned his head to look at his partner, pleading with his eyes for forgiveness.

“Don’t give me that look, Tony… You made a mistake and we have to correct it. If you hadn’t have broken the rules then I wouldn’t have to spank you, baby boy. How else are you going to learn if I don’t teach you a lesson? Now, if you’re a good boy for Daddy and turn around then your punishment will be over before you know it,” Daddy spoke in a stern, yet kind, voice, and Tony nodded his head and looked face down at the black blankets on the bed.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

Tony flinched when the cold wood hit his left ass cheek, and he let out a small yelp of pain. He wanted to put his hands on his bottom to keep Daddy from striking him again, but Tony knew better; if he did that then the punishment would be more severe, and that was the last thing he wanted. After the first strike, Tony felt Daddy’s left hand move to the small of his back and hold him tight, preventing him from moving.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

The noise rang in Tony’s ears as the paddle hit his bare, flesh over and over again, turning his skin bright pink and sensitive. It burned, and each smack only worsened the pain. His Daddy could be a bit brutal with his spankings sometimes, but that’s the way Tony liked it; he wanted his punishments to hurt, and while he knew Daddy would never use his whole strength he did put much of his energy into the whacks.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

At the ninth slap to his bottom Tony began to cry. The pain was getting to him, and he felt completely humiliated and ashamed of himself for breaking the rules. The only reason he went to his lab in the first place was to please Daddy, but he ended up upsetting him instead. With each smack he realized how wrong he was to disobey the rules, and Tony truly felt sorry.

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

When the spanking was finally over, Tony heard Daddy carefully put the paddle down onto the ground, thought he was unable to stop crying. Tony knew exactly why he deserved to be punished, and even though he felt like he was forgiven for his transgressions he still felt ashamed. As Tony continued to cry, Daddy carefully picked up his sub’s body and cradled him in his arms, holding him tight to his body.

“I’m proud of you baby boy… You took your punishment like a grown-up, and Daddy loves you so much,” Daddy purred in Tony’s ear as he held him close and rocked him back in forth in a slow, gentle motion.

“I’m sorry, Daddy… I don’t like disappointing you, and I should’ve paid more attention to the time. It won’t happen again, I promise… Are you still mad at me?” Tony sniffled as Steve wiped away his tears, earning a soft smile from his Daddy.

“No, of course I’m not mad at you anymore, baby boy. You accepted your spankings and you said you’re sorry. But if you do it again, I’m going to have to add time out in the corner to your punishment, understand?” Daddy answered in a soft, sweet voice, soothing Tony and calming him down.

“Yes I do, Daddy. I’ll do better next time, and I mean it. Cross my heart and hope to die if I’m lying to you right now,” Tony responded sincerely as he made the shape of a cross with his right index finger over his heart to further make his point.

“Okay, my little smart-ass… I love you baby boy,” Daddy assured Tony as he pressed a tender kiss to his sub’s lips.

Tony stopped crying, and he let out a loud, drawn out yawn. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally, and now that he’d been trained to go to bed at a reasonable hour Tony found it was difficult to stay awake much past twelve-thirty in the morning. Daddy carefully lifted himself up off of the bed with Tony still in his arms, and he walked over to the left hand side of the bed. He slowly lowered Tony onto the bed, and he covered him with blankets to keep him warm. After he tucked Tony in, Daddy gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and assumed his position on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Tony and the two fell asleep, both feeling reassured and content in the strength of their love.


End file.
